Amy (Character)
Walking Dead info in this page has to be credited to Walking Dead Wiki. Please visit them for a complete version of Amy´s history. Amy is a survivor of the outbreak in The Charming Dead. ''She and her sister Andrea were saved by Dale Horvath during the initial outbreak and eventually found a camp for survivors. Overview Amy was twelve years younger than Andrea and that caused no small amount of tension between the sisters. She was resentful of Andrea leaving her behind at home and not coming back often enough to visit and be a part of her life. The experience of the apocalypse strengthened their bond enormously, though Amy was still often frustrated by Andrea correcting her, judging her, and generally telling her what to do. However, Amy worshiped her older sister, wanting to be just like her. Still young, Amy was impetuous and eternally optimistic. She helped look out for the kids in the camp, was quick to defend others' actions when she saw them as being protective and generally tried to keep the peace among her fellow survivors. Pre-Apocalypse Atlanta, Georgia Not too much is known about Amy's life prior to the outbreak; she was living in the city of Atlanta where she was attending college and lived in a dorm room. She was on a road trip with her older sister Andrea, headed back to her college when the zombie apocalypse occurred. They were stranded in Atlanta where they were rescued by Dale Horvath. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 Tell It To The Witches When Andrea's group returns from the city, she and her sister reunite by sharing a big embrace, hugging. She meets the Halliwell sisters and she is told along with the rest of the group that they're witches. When Carl Grimes, Sophia Peletier, and Phoebe Halliwell find a walker outside of camp, Amy and the other adults (including Prue Halliwell) go into the woods to investigate. She and Andrea look away in disgust as Dale chops the walker's head off. Later, while doing laundry at the quarry with Andrea, Jacqui, Phoebe, Paige Matthews and Carol Peletier, she and the women share what they miss most, hers being her computer and texting. When Ed comes around and begins snapping at the women, telling Carol it is time to go, Andrea, Phoebe, and Paige intervene and stick up for Carol, while Amy tries to prevent a fight by asking Andrea to stop. After Ed Peletier slaps Carol, Amy pulls Carol away from Ed while Andrea, Phoebe, Paige and Jacqui hold him back to prevent him from causing further harm to her. Amy gives Carol over to Andrea, and all of the women watch in shock as Shane beats Ed senseless. Vatos Amy and Andrea return to camp from fishing with a whole string of fish, but their excitement is interrupted as Dale Horvath explains the situation with Jim. She witnesses the confrontation of Jim as he digs strange holes on the hillside. Phoebe tells of a premonition involving Amy's death and her burial in one of the dug holes, Andrea begins crying. After Dale explains about his watch's story, the camp goes silent, until Amy breaks it saying, "You are so weird". The group bursts out in laughter. During the feast, Amy excuses herself to go use the RV's bathroom. When she exits the door, complaining that the RV is out of toilet paper, she is accosted by a walker that rips open her arm as her screams are heard. A little while later, Amy had been caught by the walker; the walker dug its teeth into the skin between her shoulder and collarbone. Amy screams as the walker rips out a small piece of flesh. Amy continues shrieking in pain. Andrea could tell it was taking everything for Amy to lift her hand. She could feel the touch, Amy's deathly cold fingers, as they dragged down the side of her cheek. Andrea just stared at her sister, caressing her face, wishing her to be better. But then, all so suddenly, she could see the light go out of Amy's eyes. Andrea looked at Amy's chest. It wasn't moving; no breath would ever fill her lungs again. Amy's head dropped to the side, her eyes closed and she was gone. Wildfire The next day is her birthday. Andrea, devastated, puts the mermaid necklace around Amy's neck. Beside her corpse and Andrea; the group discusses whether to put a bullet in her brain, but Piper has a meltdown saying for them to let Andrea grieve the loss. Amy lies dead in Andrea's arms all night until morning, when she wakes up as a walker. She opens her eyes, which, though always blue, are suddenly an icy cool grey-blue, the pupils gone. Her eyes are bloodshot. Amy reaches up for Andrea, somewhat pulling her hair. Andrea apologizes to Amy for never being there for her. She then puts Amy down by shooting Amy in the side of the head, instantly killing her. Andrea's tears roll down her face. Amy is later buried during the funeral for the fallen campers. Death Killed By * Walkers (Alive)'' During the night after supper, Amy uses the bathroom in Dale's RV. She exits the trailer to ask where the toilet paper was when a walker comes out from behind and bites her in her arm as her screams are heard. The camp is swarmed and multiple struggles ensue. With Amy screaming in pain, the bent-over walker bites her collarbone, ripping out a small chunk. She continues screaming in pain. Andrea comes to her aid, completely horrified and shocked. All she can do is apply pressure to Amy's neck wound. Amy can't even speak. She caresses Andrea's cheek before her eyes close. * Andrea (Zombified) Andrea continues to hold Amy's body, apologising to her for not being there for her. When a reanimated Amy wakes up, she tries to attack Andrea. Andrea apologises a final time and shoots her in the side of the head, instantly killing Amy while Andrea chokes back tears. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Amy has killed: * Possibly numerous counts of walkers. Note * All information is subject to change. As well as information will be added and removed. References # Amy - visit them for more. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Charming Dead Category:Walking Dead Category:Mortals Category:Good Beings Category:Walkers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females